


ART - Bones, Criminal Minds, Hannibal

by Tarlan



Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones, Criminal Minds, Hannibal wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Bones, Criminal Minds, Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts), [arenee1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/gifts), [Bridgetmkennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bridgetmkennitt), [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts), [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts), [Dancing_serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dancing_serpent), [Dustbunny105](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dustbunny105), [Feathermoon_scarletsky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Feathermoon_scarletsky), [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts), [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts), [jenbug (ladybug218)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts), [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts), [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts), [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts), [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts), [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts), [weaselett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/gifts), [Wendymypooh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wendymypooh).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible or known, tailored to what they wanted :) Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Bones - Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/434339/434339_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/434159/434159_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/433824/433824_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Temperance Brennan (Bones) and Seeley Booth**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/432147/432147_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/432102/432102_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/431632/431632_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/430239/430239_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Criminal Minds - Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/494422/494422_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/458039/458039_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/457867/457867_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/457475/457475_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/457405/457405_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/457082/457082_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/471012/471012_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/468797/468797_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/468542/468542_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/466308/466308_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/451072/451072_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/450849/450849_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/450696/450696_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/450379/450379_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/450148/450148_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/449818/449818_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/449736/449736_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
